Caged
by Dragon Fire Angel
Summary: Finding himself in a world of seduction, dancing, and neon lights, Ryou is breaking the most important rule of employment: Never fall in love with your employer....RyouSeto, SetoRyou


Summary: Finding himself in a world of seduction, dancing, and neon lights, Ryou is breaking the most important rule of employment: Never fall in love with your employer....Ryou/Seto, Seto/Ryou  
  
This story contains many themes which younger children may find offensive. I.E: swearing, sensual moments, suggestive language. If you do not wish to read such material, please leave now. Otherwise, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YGO nor do I claim to.  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like then don't read!  
  
-Blah- Emphasized words  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream ****  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Caged  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The music was pulsing through the room like blood through a person's veins. Each breath taken by a body inside the room became a part of the music; the constant sound a part of a sensual atmosphere. Dancers were in cages; they were upon the floor; everywhere you looked you saw a body flashing in the neon lights and black light illumination. Nobody was everybody, and it didn't matter who you were as you moved your hips to the rhythm.  
  
A twenty-two year old Ryou Bakura looked around his place of work from one of balconies. The club life was his secret life; his pleasure. At night, he became part of the caged dancer's routines. His body became one of the many upon the floor. The second he walked through the door of the dance club called 'Emerald' he lost his identity as a quiet school boy and became the sexy, sensual, and exciting male dancer named Silver.  
  
Glancing at his watch, Ryou made his way towards the dressing rooms. He flashed his ID card to the guard, and stepped inside the hallway of doors. Male and female dancers alike were walking up and down the hall; all were in various states of dress. Ryou greeted his partner, Ricardo, and made his way to their shared dressing room. Ricardo followed him. Ryou seated himself on the bench before the make up dresser and stared at Ricardo's face through it.  
  
"Something you want?" Ryou began to apply his eyeliner, eye shadow, etc.  
  
"Nothing. A little pissed at Maria for calling me gay, no offense, and I'm supposed to tell you that we're in the cages tonight."  
  
Ryou smiled at Ricardo. Being lean, tall, having deep green eyes, and lightly tanned skin, Ricardo was often hit upon by the many gay men at Emerald. Being one of the few straight dancers in the place, Ryou had to laugh when Ricardo got angry about being called gay.  
  
"Don't smile at me like that, Ry."  
  
Ryou giggled. "I thought we agreed on Silver when I'm in here."  
  
"Whatever." Ricardo turned around as Ryou began to dress himself in his stage outfit for the night: a black vest the zipped up the front that had many buckles hanging off of it, and a pair of low cut black pants that outlined his hips. Ryou rolled his eyes when he saw Ricardo's turned back and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"You know, you are one of the most modest people I've met, besides me of course. Now, how do I look?"  
  
Ricardo turned back around looked Ryou over from head to toe. Ryou's long silver locks were down, spilling over his shoulders as they glittered, his eyes were painted black, as well as his pouty lips, the vest, the exposed patch of skin beneath his naval, the sexy pants, the heeled boots. All of it made Ryou look good enough to eat.  
  
"I must say that you could turn any straight man gay."  
  
Ryou giggled and pinched Ricardo's butt as he walked by. "I'm still working on you."  
  
Ricardo rolled his eyes and followed his partner out to the cage entrances. The DJ looked up from his spin board and smirked at Ryou, who shook his ass as he walked by. "Light up number two, Jay!"  
  
Jay, the DJ, complied, and grabbed his microphone from it's stand. "Emerald enthusiasts! I give you Silver and Ricky! Enjoy the show!"  
  
His announcement was lost in the sea of bodies, but those who did hear it and were club constants gave a yell and a large boom of applause. Ryou and Ricardo's timing was great, because when the lights flashed to signal a new song, they were in position to begin their dancing: Ryou's back to Ricardo's chest, Ricardo's arm across Ryou's stomach, and Ryou's right arm up and wound in Ricardo's chin length blonde hair.  
  
The bass beat started up, and Ryou lowered his arm and bent foreword with Ricardo. As the actual music began, Ryou turned around started to sway his hips as he pushed Ricardo backwards. When they reached the cage bars, Ryou turned around began to walk away. Ricardo moved forward, grabbed Ryou's waist and began to move their hips together. This continued until the instrumental, where the two broke apart and began to dance separately. The light's flashed against their bodies, and they were above the entire crowd of people reaching for them...  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Six hours later, Ryou followed Ricardo out of the cage and smirked at the group of people who were refusing to leave; it was six in the morning and time for the club to close again until one in the afternoon. As Ryou headed towards the showers, a security guard stepped in his way and informed him that the owner would like to see him. Ryou quirked an eyebrow, but followed the uniformed man anyway.  
  
When he stepped into the office that he had been led to, Ryou was given a surprise when he realized that the security guard's words had been true; there, with his back turned to the door, stood Seto Kaiba. The owner of the Emerald dance club.  
  
When the door clicked shut, Seto turned around and greeted Ryou with a quick glance up and down, and a motion for him to sit in the chair before the desk. Ryou sat, and stared at Kaiba as he brushed his hair over one shoulder to cool his neck.  
  
Seto sat down and placed the tips of his fingers. "I assume that you have no idea why I'm here."  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes and leaned back into the chair. "Assume? You're damn right. Aren't you supposed to be in New York working on some deal?"  
  
Seto chided Ryou for his use of language. "I was, and I plan on going back later on this morning."  
  
"Then, what are you doing here?"  
  
Kaiba smirked. "I see that working for me has given you an impatient streak large enough to rival Bakura's."  
  
"Bakura has noticed that; and the late hours I work; and how I'm always going out somewhere. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to keep this job a secret?"  
  
Seto taped his fingers together and gave Ryou a cocky grin. "It's about to get a lot harder. I need you to come to New York with me."  
  
Ryou had to pick his jaw up off of the floor, and he flicked his hair back over his shoulders as he asked, "What the hell for?"  
  
Seto stood and walked over to the window where he separated a few of the blinds to look down on the bustling street. "The deal I was working out was for a new club in the city. The man I wanted to run it for me in my absence decided that he wasn't going to run a club that he knew nothing about. He refused my offers to bring him here to see my best dancers, you and Ricky, and demanded that I bring something to him to prove my worth. That's where you come in. I want you to come with me and dance for him."  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Dance? As in strip or just dancing like in the club?"  
  
Seto turned around and mirrored Ryou's eye brow raise. "Club dancing. You really think I would make you strip?"  
  
Ryou scowled and blushed as he crossed his arms. "Well, I didn't know. You're an odd man, Kaiba, and half the time I don't know what to expect from you."  
  
Seto let out a string of laughter and stared at Ryou's scowling face. Even when the boy was painted up, clothed down, and sexy as hell, he was still cute as a bunny.  
  
Ryou stood and made a move for the door, still scowling, when Seto managed to get between laughs, "Please."  
  
Ryou sighed, and sat back down, eyeing Seto warily. "What will I tell the University? Bakura? Yugi and the others? Do I just walk up to all of them and say, 'Hey guys, I work for Seto Kaiba as a dancer in his club, and I'm going to New York with him to convince some man I've never met to run his club,' ? "  
  
Kaiba sat back down and leaned forward on his desk on his elbows. "You tell your school that you're ill; Bakura that you work for me on a part time job, which is almost true, and that you need to go somewhere for me; same thing for the others."  
  
Ryou placed a hand over his eyes and leaned back in the chair. Peeking at Seto from beneath his fingers, he sighed again and swallowed before, "I guess. When are we leaving?"  
  
Kaiba smirked and stood to open the door for Ryou. "As soon as you go shower, change and get home to pack enough for a week and a half."  
  
Ryou got up from the chair and walked over to the open door. Before he stepped out, he paused and look up and Seto and asked, "And who, may I ask, will be my partner?"  
  
Seto smirked, ruffled Ryou's already messy hair and tapped him on his nose. "Me of course. You don't think I opened a dance club for nothing, do you?"  
  
Ryou mumbled to himself on the way out, "Oh, great. A crazy man that is already a billionaire who opened a dance club to make -more- money, wants me as his partner. Could my life get any worse?"  
  
Seto called out to Ryou before the black-clad man could get away. "I'm picking you up at seven. That's A.M!"  
  
A thud, which Seto assumed to be Ryou's fist connecting with the wall, followed Ryou's dying footsteps. Seto shut his door and leaned against it, smirking. "I always get my way. Now, where did I put my bank statement..."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou tiptoed into his house, hoping Bakura was asleep. When no noise came from the upstairs guestroom Bakura had claimed as his, Ryou released a tired breath and shut the door. He jumped when he turned and found himself face to face with a sleepy Bakura, who looked upset.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? It's five in the morning."  
  
Ryou backed up a bit, to give himself the breathing room he needed, and answered, "I've been at work, Bakura. And I know what time it is. Plus, I'm leaving as soon as I get my stuff packed. Kaiba needs me to go to New York for him."  
  
Bakura blinked the sleep out of his eyes and walked into the kitchen. "What the hell does money pits have to do with you?"  
  
Ryou sighed and followed Bakura into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat next to Bakura. After releasing a yawn, he replied, "I work for Seto, Bakura. Haven't I told you this?" Ryou knew he hadn't but he wanted to cover up the fact of what exactly he did. Bakura wouldn't be to happy if he ever found out that Ryou spent his nights dancing half naked with another man in a dance club where people got drunk, smoke, and do other unmentionable things, if you catch my drift.  
  
Bakura shrugged his shoulders and got up from the table after a moment. As he left the room, he yawned and said to Ryou, "See you when you get back then."  
  
Ryou drained his glass and stood from the table. Stretching, he yawned himself, and said quietly, "I do hope that it's a long flight. I really need to sleep. Three hours a night just isn't cutting it."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Around two hours later, Ryou was being shaken awake by Seto Kaiba himself, who had somehow gotten inside his room, where Ryou had fallen asleep.  
  
"Are you ready to go? You can sleep in the limo, and on the jet."  
  
Ryou sleepily stood, and bent to grab his bags, only to find himself looking at an older man holding his three duffle bags. Seto placed a hand on Ryou's back to steer him out of the room, down the steps, and, finally, out of the house and into his limo. The man who had Ryou's bags was also the driver, and opened the door for both of them after placing the bags into the trunk.  
  
Ryou slid into the car, and immediately seated himself against the window, so he could lean against something as he slept. Before sleep took over him completely, he mumbled to Seto, "I better be paid for all of this."  
  
Seto laughed, and his words faded as Ryou fell asleep. "Don't worry, you'll be rewarded greatly for it."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
When the limo pulled up to the hotel they would be staying in some long hours later, Ryou had to keep himself from gasping. It was gorgeous, and large. Extremely large. A man at the door greeted them with a tip of his hat, and someone opened the door from the inside. Ryou followed Seto like a lost puppy, and returned the smile that the woman at the desk gave him as they approached.  
  
She handed a key to Seto, who took it with a mask of indifference. "Welcome back, Mr.Kaiba. And I see you have brought a friend back with you. May I ask his name?"  
  
Seto waved her off, and was staring around the lobby as though he was looking for something.  
  
The woman looked at Ryou and motioned for him to come closer. "Hello. My name is Randa Williams. And you are?"  
  
Ryou looked at Seto quizzically for a moment before replying. "Ryou Bakura."  
  
"What a lovely name. Now, I will send a maid to go ready the guest room in Mr.Kaiba's suite. Is there a certain flower that you prefer?"  
  
Ryou shook his head. "No, but please don't use tulips. I'm allergic to them."  
  
She smiled, and opened her mouth to reply, but Ryou wasn't paying attention. He was being called by Seto to follow him, and he did so, with a curious look on his face. Seto was standing next to a chair that had it's back towards Ryou. When Ryou stopped next to the chair as well, Seto took his arm and drew him to his side and nodded at the man in the chair.  
  
The man was at least forty years old, had a bit of white in his mustache, and looked like a typical Santa Claus impersonator.  
  
Seto smiled down at Ryou and looked at the man in the chair. "Ryou, I'd like you to meet Jonathan Bird. Jon, this is Ryou Bakura, my top dancer at Emerald and one my close friends."  
  
Ryou took the hand that was offered to him and returned the squeeze. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
Jon's dull blue eyes lit up when he heard Ryou speak. "Ah! Kaiba, you did not tell me that he was English!" Jon's voice had a thick accent to it.  
  
Seto shook his head when Jon started questioning Ryou about where he was born, and other details about his origins.  
  
"Bakura, where were you born and raised?" Jon pulled over two arm chairs and sat them across from him.  
  
Ryou sat in the offered chair. "I was born in London, where I lived until I was 10 when my mother passed away. After that, my father traveled all over the world for his work as an archeologist."  
  
Jon nodded. "And where was your father born?"  
  
Ryou looked to Seto for help, who raised his hands in defense. "I really have no idea. I've never really talked to my father about those kinds of things; there was barely enough time to speak to him about regular things such as school."  
  
The 'interview' continued on for hours more, until Ryou finally fell asleep against Seto's shoulder as he and Jon conversed on the new club.  
  
Jon looked at Ryou and smiled as he stared at the silver strands of hair that obscured his face. "He's a pretty one, Seto."  
  
Seto glanced down and gently moved his arm so that Ryou's head was cradled in his lap. "I know."  
  
"Seems like he fancies you."  
  
Seto snorted and brushed a silky lock behind Ryou's ear. "I believe he has his eye on someone else."  
  
Jon's eyes twinkled as he smiled. "Or it seems that you fancy him."  
  
Seto ran his fingers through Ryou's long hair and sighed. "My heart died the day my brother did."  
  
Jon ended the conversation there, and allowed Kaiba to stand, pick Ryou up, and go up to his room. Jon watched Seto's tall form climb the stairs and shook his head with a smile. "That poor boy will have his hands full if Seto decides to let his heart breathe again..."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
End chapter one! I do hope that you like this. I'm posting this on a new name because I'd like to have my Seto/Ryou stories together on a screen name of their own.  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


End file.
